Doctor Who Season 8 Episode 1
by Savanahpuppy1234
Summary: The Tardis mysteriously lands on the lost Planet of Kaingi and helps the last kaingian on Kaingi take off, but is she going to Gallifrey?
1. The Little Girl

_**The Tardis attempts to land the Tardis on the Eiffel Tower but ends up on a mysterious island that seems to be an unknown location in the Universe.**_

"Where are we?" asks Clara because by the look on the doctors face she could tell they didn't land where they were supposed to.

"I don't know… The Tardis landed in a place that no one has discovered yet and survived….. It has the qualities of Earth so humans can breathe without space suits" replied the Doctor walking to the doors. "Would you like the honors?"

"No you do it doctor!" says Clara as he looks at the doors and then he slowly opens them to see a girl around the age of 11 or 12 sleeping on the covered ground but around her it flourishes a beautiful red-orange color.

"Hello? Says the Doctor apparently frightening the girl because she ran and hid behind a dead tree but when she touches it something happens and the tree bursts to life with the bluest leaves a tree could have. "No it's alright I can help you, what's your name?" asks Doctor slowly walking towards her.

"I'm Dakota….. Who are you?" asks Dakota slowly coming out from behind the tree.

"I'm the Doctor and the girl standing at the door of the Tardis is Clara." Says the Doctor walking up to her.

"Can you _really_ help me?" asks Dakota looking at the Doctor with Hopeful eyes.

"It Depends how you need help." Replies the Doctor.

"There is this Monster that comes to hurt me every night and I **RUN** all the time. Sometimes I outsmart him but other times he gets to me and he hurts me very badly. The running is very fun but if I don't run fast enough he gets me and he hurts me." Says Dakota tearing up.

"Doctor we have to help her! She's a little girl and she has been surviving on a planet that has no food or water and a guy that hurts her every night." Says Clara looking at the Doctor hopefully.

"We will help you in any way we can." Says the Doctor to Dakota.

"Come with me, maybe you can help me restart my ship!" says Dakota.

"Dakota! Your Hurt." Says Clara walking up and looking at her wound.

"Oh really. Let me fix that." Says Dakota tapping the wound and it just disappears.

"How did you do that?" asks Clara looking astonished.

"Oh this was my home planet we all had the ability to fix broken things and it was a beautiful place, I was only three when _he_ attacked us. I only have little glimpses of what it used to look like, I repaired one of the remaining Kaingian ships and I thought maybe you guys could help me work it." Says Dakota.

"KAINGI! WERE ON THE LOST PLANET OF KAINGI!" exclaims the Doctor hitting his head.

"What is the lost planet of Kaingi?" asks Clara

"The planet was lost from every data base in the world 8 or 9 years ago, I had completely forgot about it." Replies the Doctor.

"That would be correct Doctor and I really need your help starting the kaingian ship." Says Dakota

"Starting one… That's a piece of cake…. Navigating one is harder." Says the Doctor.

"I know how to Navigate one I just don't know how to start one." Says Dakota

"Oh then should be easy." Mumbles the Doctor

"Almost there." Says Dakota walking up to the ship and opening the doors. "you first Doctor." Says Dakota

"Alright lets see" says the Doctor walking into the control rooms he flips a switch and the ship bursts to life."

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Not Alone

"Thanks Doctor! Off to Gallifrey!" says Dakota gleefully

"Off to Where?" exclaims the Doctor.

"Gallifrey! Before the monster came troops went to Gallifrey to fix the environment and one is still there. I am going to join them!" says Dakota excitedly.

"But no one can go to Gallifrey, it's under a time lock!" says the Doctor sounding a little confused.

"Well we finished half already and since the Time War is over….. All Time Lords and Tardis's are gone and we are going to do the clean-up." explains Dakota.

"Not all of them…." says the Doctor.

"I know Time Lord, I can feel your energy and I saw your Tardis, I would say Female, Type 40." says Dakota.

"How did you know her type and gender?!" exclaims the Doctor.

"All Kaingians can. Don't you recognize Kaingi? That Giant Crater on Gallifrey _is _Kaingi. We broke off from Gallifrey. So Kaingians are Time Lords!" explains Dakota excitedly.

"So I'm not alone and there is another fleet of how many?" asks the Doctor.

"35" replies Dakota.

"of 35 Time Lords on Gallifrey. Can we come with you?" asks the Doctor.

"I don't see why not." Says Dakota motioning them inside of the Kaingian ship.

"It's a Tardis! I didn't notice that when I turned it on." exclaims the Doctor.

"Yep, it's a type 105" says Dakota. "My mum and dad went on the expedition to Gallifrey but we lost contact." Says Dakota sadly.

"We're going to find your parents." says Clara squeezing Dakota's shoulders.

"I sure hope so." says Dakota looking up hopefully at Clara.

"Look it's Gallifrey!" yells the Doctor.

"So that's where you used to live Doctor?" asks Clara

"Yes indeed Clara, yes indeed." replies the Doctor.

"She's landing hold on tight!" yells Dakota. **"GERONIMO" **yells Dakota.

"You say Geronimo too?" asks the Doctor.

"It's only the most awesome word in the world." Replies Dakota.

"I like you Dakota. I really do." says the Doctor.

"She's landed!" says Dakota.

"Gallifrey, Home." says the Doctor.

"MUM, DAD?" calls Dakota.

"Dakota?" calls the woman running towards them.

"MUM!" yells Dakota excitedly running towards the woman. "Where's dad?" asks Dakota.

"Oh he's off fixing the planet and who are these two?" asks the woman.

"I'm the Doctor and this is Clara and who might you be?" asks the Doctor.

"I'm Carolina." Replies Carolina.

"Well Carolina….. you have a Fantastic daughter." Says the Doctor.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
